


Another Side of Malcolm Tucker

by Thedoctorsblogger



Series: Another Side of Malcolm Tucker Verse [1]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Sam gets to see a side of Malcolm Tucker that she's Never seen before and thoughts about their future together run wild through her brain.





	1. The call

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere while I was on my way home from the grocery store today.

Malcolm always forgot about his mother’s birthday, and it was always his sister who had to remind him. This year was certainly no exception. This year he was woken up by his blackberry ringing on his bedside table. Malcolm looked at the beautiful woman lying in the bed next to him and looking back at him. He kissed her before picking his phone up and answering it without looking at the caller ID. 

"This better be fucking good to be calling me at six AM on my day off." Malcolm quickly as he sat up as he heard who was on the other end of the line. "Ah, Nancy, Hi. Sorry, I thought you were one of the cunts I work with. What’s up?" There was a pause. "Fuck, that is today, isn't it. How long do I have?" another pause. "Right, well I guess I'll see you then. Thanks for the warning Nance. He hung up. 

Malcolm looked at Sam who was still looking up at him from his pillows. He smiled down at her and joined her in laying down before capturing her lips in another, longer kiss. Hey parted and Sam finally spoke. 

"What was that about?" Malcolm gave an unsure smile. 

"How would you feel about meeting my family?"

Sam smiled. "I would Love to meet them. When?"

"Today. It's my mum’s birthday. My sister and her kids and My Mum are on their way here as we speak for their annual invading of my household."

Sam Laughed at the unsure look on his face and kissed him to wipe apprehensive look off of his face. "I would love to meet them, Malcolm. It'll be nice to finally see these people that I've been sending flowers to all these years."

Malcolm gave her a look of absolute adoration. "I bloody Love you, Sam" 

The two locked lips again for longer than should be humanly possible without needing air. Sam finally had to stop for breath. The two stayed close, foreheads touching. 

"Malcolm, when are your sister and mum supposed to be here."

Malcolm groaned. "Too soon for what I want to do." Sam gave him a stern look but she couldn't hide the blush that came to her cheeks. "Nancy said they'd probably be here by eight."

Sam looked over Malcolm at the clock on his side of the bed that she had been staying in almost every night for the last month. It was already a quarter to seven. "Are the non-work clothes that I left here clean?"

"I just washed them. They should be in the wardrobe."

Sam hopped out of bed and walked towards the shower. "I am going to go get ready," she stated. 

Malcolm watched her walk away before she reached the doorway and turned back around. 

"Well, aren’t you going to join me?"

Malcolm looked at her incredulously before following her. God, he fucking loved that woman.


	2. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm's family arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in this verse, Malcolm and Jamie were raised in the same town and Jamie was raised by a shitty father, so Malcolm basically adopted him as a younger brother at a young age and Jamie thinks of Malcolms Family as his own.

Nancy arrived at Malcolm's house at around half past eight, giving Malcolm and Sam just enough Time to clean up the mess of empty glasses off of the coffee table and clothes leading from the couch to the bedroom from the night before. 

Malcolm and Sam were sat on the couch when Nancy let herself in with an entourage of people behind her. Malcolm got up to greet his sister with Sam trailing slightly behind him. He took the bag of food that Nancy was carrying from her and gave her a quick hug and turning towards Sam to pull her closer and put an arm around her waist. "Hey, Nance, I ah, want you to meet someone. This is Sam."

Nancy smiled and shook Sam's hand. "Yes, so you must be Mallie's girlfriend." Malcolm grimaced at the nickname his sister had given him as a kid. He had always hated it. "There's no other way he wouldn't have already taken the day off today than if he had someone to spend it with. I am so glad to finally meet you!"

Sam smiled and shook Nancy's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you too! It’s great to finally meet Mallie's family after sending flowers for the past 10 years."

Nancy gave her a questioning look but was interrupted by her children running through the front door. 

"UNCLE MALCOLM! UNCLE MALCOLM! LOOK WHAT I DREW FOR YOU!" A young girl of no more than seven ran through the door into her uncle's arms. 

Malcolm gave her a big smile and a tight hug as he lifted the girl onto his hip to talk to her. The girl gave him a somewhat wrinkled piece of paper with two figures drawn on it. 

"That's wonderful Katie!" 

"It's you and me, Uncle Malcolm." Katie grinned proudly before noticing the stranger that was standing right next to her uncle Malcolm. Katie buried her face in her uncle's neck. 

Malcolm smiled. "Hey, hey, hey, Katie, there's no need to be scared this is your uncle's very special friend Sam." Katie lifted her head and looked at the woman, still cautious. "She won't bite you, why don't you say hi to Sam."

Katie did as her uncle said and proudly put her hand out for Sam to shake. "Hi, I'm Katie. I'm six."

Sam smiled and shook the six-year-old's hand. "Hi Katie, I'm Sam"

The nice atmosphere in the room was interrupted by a boy that looked like he was no more than ten ran through the door. "Mom, dads say that he needs you to help him with what does and doesn't come in right now in the car."

Nancy rolled her eyes and excused herself. 

The boy hugged his uncle and eyed Sam cautiously. He whispered something in his uncle's ear, and Malcolm whispered something else back. The boy turned toward Sam and put a hand out for her to shake. 

"Hi, I'm Dylan."

Sam smiled and shook his hand. "Hi Dylan, I'm Sam. How old are you?"

"Ten." The boy stated before walking off to the couch to read a book that he had pulled from the pocket of his hoodie. 

An old woman walked in next, followed by Nancy and her husband. Nancy walked straight to the kitchen with the food that she had brought. Malcolm set Katie down, who ran off to sit next to her brother on the couch. The old woman walked straight to her son and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. He spoke first. 

"Happy Birthday Mum."

"You look too thin, Mallie. You work too much, you need to take better care of yourself." the woman turned to Sam before he could say anything else. "You must be Mallie's Girlfriend."

Sam smiled again. "Yes, it’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Tucker."

"Oh, Dear, I haven't been Mrs. Tucker since before Mallie's Father Died. You can call me Jean." Jean spoke the next part in almost a whisper. "I'm so glad to finally meet one of Mallie's girlfriends, I was Beginning to think he was Queer because when he does come round, he only brings wee, Jamie." Jean turned to Malcolm. "Say, Mallie, Is Jamie going to pop around this year?"

Malcolm Shrugged "I dunno, Did Nancy call him?"

Jean walked off in search of her Daughter. Sam walked over to Malcolm and slid an arm around his waist. His arm went around her shoulders as if by reflex. 

Sam held her hand out to shake the man's hand. "Hi, I'm Sam."

"Hi, Sam, I'm James." The man said while shaking her hand. There was a call from Nancy from Malcolm's Kitchen. "Ah, that'd be me then. Excuse me, Sam." James went to the Kitchen to see his wife. 

Now that they were alone Sam slung both of her arms around Malcolm's neck and kissed him deeply. When they parted, Malcolm was the one to speak first. "So, I guess this means that you like my family."

Sam gave a mischievous grin. "Yes, I do quite like them, Mallie."

"No, No, Sam, I hate that stupid nickname. You can’t start calling me that too-" Sam cut him off with another kiss. 

"Have I told you how much I love you yet this Morning?" She gave him another shorter kiss. "Especially when you are relaxed. You're so handsome when you're not yelling at everything in sight." She plucked at his fleece Quarter zip that he was wearing. "And you're even more handsome when you aren't in that suit. “He smiled at the double entendre. "Relaxed fits you."

Malcolm smiled before dragging Sam into the sitting room to talk with the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Prompts are always welcome just leave them in the comments below and I'll see what I can do with them!


	3. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this turned out to be way longer than I expected it to be

The whole family, Minus Nancy who was In the Kitchen making dinner, was watching Doctor who when Jamie arrived. 

Katie and Dylan Shouted "UNCLE JAMIE'S HERE' as soon as they heard the front door open. Sam heard laughing coming from the Hall before she saw the people.

Jamie walked into the room with Katie slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Dylan was trailing behind laughing at his sister. As far as Sam knew, Malcolm hadn't told Jamie that they were together yet but if Jamie was surprised to see her, he didn't show it.

Jamie threw Katie on the couch before talking to Malcolm. "Christ Malc, I know it’s been a while since I was last here mate, but it's actually fucking clean, what the fuck happened?"

A shout came from the kitchen. "Jamie! Language!"

"Right, Sorry Nance." Jamie Turned toward Jean to give her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Hey, Mum, Happy Birthday. Sorry I'm late."

Jean smiled and Nancy walked in the room. "Impeccable timing as always, Jamie, Foods ready."

The children ran to the kitchen followed by their father and Malcolm and Jamie laughing like brothers, which, Sam Guessed, they sort of were. 

Sam hung back with Jean to ask her a question. "Jean, I Knew Malcolm and Jamie were close, but I didn't know that they were so close that Jamie calls you his mum. How long have they known each other?"

"Och, wee Jamie has been around forever lived in the same neighborhood when the boys were just Bairns. I remember the first day that Malcolm brought him home. Mallie couldn't have been more than eleven, and he brought this wee little thing home. I thought the poor wean, he looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in I didn't want to even think of how long. I recognized the boy as the son of the bastard down the street that was always being brought home from the pubs by the cops so I gave the boy a proper meal and the boy just kept coming back. Mallie and wee Jamie have been almost inseparable since that day. Jamie actually lived with us for a while until the two boys moved to London together to work for the press."

Sam smiled. So, the two had always been like that then, that was refreshing to know then. 

Lunch was filled with fun chatter before the boys and Katie went out into the yard to play football, leaving Sam in the Kitchen with Jean and Nancy. 

It was Nancy who was the first to ask about Sam and Malcolm's relationship. 

"So, how did you and Mal meet? I didn't think he had much of a life outside of work."

"Work is actually how we met. I'm Malcolm's PA. I started working for him about ten years ago."

Nancy gave her an incredulous look. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

''Well, I asked him out a few months ago." 

"Wait, you had to ask him out?" Nancy shook her head. "How long had you been leaving hints?"

"Longer than I would like to admit to." 

"Well," Nancy huffed a laugh. "If there is one thing that I can say about my dear brother, it’s that as much of a genius he is in politics, he is an absolute stupid arse outside of it."   
Sam smiled and the room fell into a comfortable silence. All three women watched their boys and Katie playing football in the yard. Sam watched Malcolm in particular and let her mind wander. 

Sam smiled as she watched Malcolm dribbling the ball, purposefully missing the ball and falling to his knees in pretend despair at missing. She laughed at Katie and Dylan tackling Malcolm while he was on the ground and Malcolm tickled them before they could get away. A few seconds later, Malcolm spun in a slow circle with a child under each arm. This was a side of Malcolm that Sam had never seen before. The Domestic side, the side that loved kids, the side that hung up child’s artwork in a government building. 

Sam’s thoughts drifted to an image of Malcolm cradling a bundle in his arms rocking their child to sleep. Another Image came around of Malcolm Lying in a small bed with a children’s book reading their child to sleep. An Image of Malcolm with a child on his shoulders. An Image of a happy family walking through a park. 

Sam saw their child, as a kid with Malcolm’s eyes and her nose, as a Teenager with Malcolm's strong jawline and wild curls. 

Sam was startled out of her thoughts at the sound of the back of Malcolm's head being slapped. 

"Ow, Mum, what was that for?" 

"For making her wait and for making her make the first move." Malcolm looked guiltily at Sam who just mouthed 'I love you'

Jamie laughed from behind Malcolm. 

Only a couple more hours passed before Nancy and her family said goodbye Katie hugged Jamie and then Malcolm and she even gave Sam a Quick hug before being carried out by James to the car. Nancy hugged both of the boys and Sam followed by Dylan and joined her Husband and Daughter. Jean was the last one left. To hug the boys but when she shrugged Sam, she lingered and whispered in her ear. "You take care of my Mallie, you hear?" Sam nodded and Jean squeezed her hand before walking off.

Malcolm turned to Jamie. "So, are you going to fuck off, or you going to have a drink?" Sam quietly hoped that he would fuck off. 

Jamie seemed to read Sam’s mind. "I'm going to fuck off home your bird looks like she wants to be alone.” Jamie gave Malcolm a half hug and winked at Sam. He smirked when she rolled her eyes “Right, off I go. Don’t go too hard on him eh Sam” Laughing, Jamie dodged a slap as he ducked through the front door. On the front stoop, he tipped an invisible hat and walked away with the smirk still on his lips. 

As soon as the door closed, Sam was dragging Malcolm to the couch. Sam pushed Malcolm onto the couch and straddled his lap before taking his face into her hands and kissing him fiercely. 

Malcolm spoke when they finally parted for air. ”Darlin', the bedroom is that way, why on earth are we on the fucking couch.” 

Sam smiled and said four words that he loved her for “Too far. Love you.” 

Malcolm's eyes twinkle with adoration and with more strength than you'd think a man with as thin of a frame would have, he flipped Sam under him and kissed her again. 

There was an unsaid promise that day that both Sam that day. It was no surprise that Sam ended up with a ring on her finger just a few short weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading prompts are always welcome. 
> 
> I was thinking of doing the full story of how Jamie and Malcolm met thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments or Prompts are always welcome!


End file.
